


Peredur ac Iscah

by Razura



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Exes, F/F, How is Percy speaking Modern English suddenly? Don't worry about it., I promise I won't try to insert proto Welsh into the fic., Pre-famous Jessica Telephone, Season 1 Blaseball, Time Travel, Will add tags as they come along, i'll be editing by the seat of my butt so lmk if i miss anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razura/pseuds/Razura
Summary: It's Season 1 of the Internet Blaseball League premiere and Jessica Telephone is having a great time on the Steaks. She is not expecting (because, who ever is?) to run into an ex today, especially one from a millennium ago.
Relationships: Jessica Telephone/Percival Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Peredur ac Iscah

**Author's Note:**

> Peredur is basically the Welsh version of Percival. If I'm wrong, let me know! I do not know things.
> 
> Iscah's the oldest form of of the name Jessica I could find.
> 
> Time travel Jessica is cool and I absolutely love thinking about the older characters in Blaseball interacting.
> 
> I'll tighten this up as I go, just want to put it up for now.

Alright, day 39, going strong!

Jessica Telephone, possibly one of the best batters on the Steaks (or the whole league!) was ready for the new day. Or, she was average? Or bad? Who knows, no one wrote this shit down so whatever! It wasn't like she she was a superstar, she was just a part of the team. She was ready!

A home game against the San Francisco Lovers, third of the series and one of the many games in the debut of the League. Ronan was going to pitch this time and Jessica blew her a kiss for good luck on the way over. Although apparently Ronan had gotten distracted by that and walked right into a wall, but she was fine!

There was still plenty of time before the match and she had made all her calls already and was strolling through the stadium, just past the Lovers' lockers. There was some kind of commotion outside. A small crowd blocked the doors and that was going to be a pain to navigate around.

Oh well. Jessica started to scoot past, up against the wall.

" -sure it was him, the demon Dracaena returned! Twas no mere mortal among those of New York!"

Whoever was causing a fuss certainly had a cute accent. A kind of familiar lilt. Jessica considered sticking around just to hear more.

Which was good, because she was suddenly blocked by the crowd pushing back to make room for someone. Shit.

"Dear noble pitcher, this is not the time. We shall discuss this once our duties are complete."

That sounded like Knight, Knight... uh, something. She was never good with names.

"But good Triumphant, the fiend may strike the poor folk who do accompany him unaware! He must be stopped, it is my duty as a knight to protect the innocent."

Oh, Welsh, that was the accent. Not a common one around Dallas, that's for sure. But-- D-ah, fuck!

Someone must have tripped, but Jessica quickly found herself displaced from the wall and stumbled past the few folks in front. She caught herself, but this was closer than she wanted to get. Gotta clear a path--

"Iscah?"

Oh shit.

"Impossible, Iscah is that you?"

Oh fuck. She never called her.

Knight was looking between them. "Percival, you know of her?"

How. The. Fuck. Was. She. Here.

"Uhhhh, hey Peredur. It's been a while!"


End file.
